Naruto and Yung Hee's Kinky Alphabet
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: Naruto and Yung Hee have been dating some time now, after he moved in next door to The Mystery Team. But despite this, Yung still hasn't gone 'all the way' with Naruto. However she has a plan to change that, having purchased an erotic booklet of alphabetical kinks and situations for couples. Follow along as they go from A to Z and have a lot of fun doing so. Rated M for Lemons/Smut


**Hi Everyone, and welcome to the first crossover between Naruto, and Mike Tyson Mysteries.**

 **I was surprised that there wasn't a category for MTM on the site, so I emailed the admins and got it added about a month back, but hadn't written anything for it till now.**

 **This is a Naruto/Yung Hee fic, pairing the two together, more on their relationship and how Naruto ended up as their neighbour will be revealed later on.**

 **This fic will have M rated/Smut in it in future chapters, just letting you know now. I will be writing in some plot though (and maybe a seperate story more heavily plot based set in the same coninuity)**

 **But for now, I hope you enjoy this prologue.**

* * *

Naruto starred curiously at the small booklet that had been placed on the bed before him, having just finished reading it, before he glanced over at his girlfriend who was sitting cross legged on the bed next to him, she had a slight blush marking her cheeks.

"So, what do you think?" Yung Hee asked as she glanced to the side, worried about how her boyfriend would react to her idea. She had debated heavily over purchasing the booklet, and even more so about showing it to him, but in the end decided to take a chance and see what he'd say.

"Well I'm up for it, sure. Though only if you're comfortable with it" he replied, not wanting to force her into anything.

"I'm willing to try it, if you are. I just wasn't sure you'd say yes" Yung Hee replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Naruto merely picked the booklet up once more and re-read the title.

 _'_ _ **Alphabet Kink for Couples: Pleasure and Fun from A to Z'**_

They sure didn't mess around with the title, as Naruto had read through it, he found the booklet was categorised from A to Z, each letter having various words and acts depicted, some letters had more kinks and suggestions than others.

"I just thought that this could be a stepping stone, to finally...well you know, going all the way" Yung said softly.

The two had been going out for quite some time now, shortly after Naruto had moved in next door to The Mystery Team, Yung had begun visiting him, wanting to get to know their new neighbour.

As well as apologise for the trouble caused at his house warming party, which had been mostly Pigeon's fault, but Yung still felt the need to make amends. Ever since then there relationship had grown, eventually moving into romantic territory.

Despite this however, Yung Hee was still a virgin. She and Naruto had fooled around somewhat, using their hands to please one another, Naruto even orally pleasuring her. But they still hadn't gone all the way, Naruto hadn't pushed the subject, not wanting to force anything on Yung, and had proclaimed he was fine with waiting for whenever she felt ready.

Yung had been surprised at first, thinking most guys wouldn't be as considerate, or patient as he had. But upon seeing his genuine feelings for her, and his consideration for her own, she only grew to love him all the more.

He had even tagged along and helped on a few mysteries with the team, which had made things rather interesting, especially when they found themselves dealing with some rather outlandish and crazy situations, which would have probably scared any normal person off, but Naruto had stuck around, more than happy to help out.

"You know I'm fine with waiting, If you're not comfortable I won't rush you-" Naruto began, only for Yung to speak up and cut him off.

"No, it's ok. I...I do want this. It's something I've been holding off on, waiting for someone I could trust and care enough to do it with, and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to then you, Naruto" Yung said sincerely as Naruto's expression softened and he placed an arm around her, bringing her into an embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok then" he said softly with a small smile, before glancing down and skimming through the book.

"So, where do you want to start?" he asked curiously.

Yung peered over at the booklet with consideration before responding. "Well, how about we just start alphabetically, pick something that we both agree on, and go from there?" she suggested, thinking that going in alphabetical order would be the simplest and most easy way to go.

"Sound's good" Naruto said flashing her a grin. "Though I already know some things in here we could try, maybe under 'F'" he said as she gave a small smile.

"I already know what you're going to say, and we've already done some of those things" she replied.

Naruto gave a small pout in response.

"Buuut, you're more than happy to indulge in that in-between options, and when we get to the 'F' choices, I'm sure we could work something in" Yung said teasingly, and to appease him.

Naruto's pout instantly disappeared and he let out a chuckle.

Before either of the two could say any more, a buzzing sound came from Yung's pocket, causing her to stop and reach in, pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it, before pausing and listening to who was on the other line.

"Ok, I'll be right over" she said before disconnecting the call and pocketing her phone once more, she stood up off the bed and turned back to Naruto.

"Looks like there's another mystery that needs solving. You want to tag along ?" she asked as Naruto got up from the bed as well.

"Sure thing, just let me grab a jacket" he said happily.

"I'll be out front" Yung said as she began heading towards the door, as she reached it she cast one last glance over to the booklet on the bed, another blush slowly rising on her cheeks.

 _'I'm glad he said yes, hopefully this'll work out, and wont end up backfiring, or what if I screw up, what if he finally gets sick of waiting and...No, Naruto wouldn't do anything like that, he cares about me...'_ Yung thought, assuring herself as she let out a breath and headed down the hall.

She couldn't wait to see what choice they picked under the A options.

* * *

 **I know that was short, but it was meant to just be a short prologue, to help set up some of the story to come.**

 **Now I will try and work in plot along with the more M rated steamy stuff/Lemons as I mentioned above, and** **I might also write a seperate story set in the same continuity, but revolving around Naruto interacting with the Mystery Team and following episodes of the show completely. But for now this is what you've got.**

 **Would you guys like to see some of Naruto and Yung's earlier 'explorations'**

 **What did Pigeon do at Naruto's house warming?**

 **What did Yung and Naruto already do in the 'F' category? ( though if you've seen my profile, you probably can guess XD )**

 **If you liked this and want to see more, please remember to leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I love seeing your feedback, and it gives me a ton of encouragement to keep writing.**

 **Until next time, BlueLanternRazor**


End file.
